Power Out
by sminches
Summary: I would never have guessed that my relationship with Jake would have started with rain and an open window. Well it did. The story about how a simple rain storm and a power outage made started a relationship. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people of the internet! It's Crazy Carter here with her first story on ! *squeals and does a little happy dance* Ok, I know it's not perfect, but _I_ like it. Ok, not really. I Just needed to post something on fanfiction! My mind was simply exploding with bad ideas, and thus, my fanfiction account and this story was born. Of course, now I actually enjoy writing these lil' things. Well ok, enough babbling, here's the story!

*Disclaimer*- Unfortunately for me, I do not own the Troop. *sad face* If I did, Hayley and Jake would already be a couple. Lets face it, I love them.

Hayley's POV:

"I told you! The blaster would make a complete mess! Now we have clean up to do too! You know I have cheerleading today Jake!" I yelled at my friend. He just didn't get my situation. I am so close to getting kicked off the team.

"Well I'm sorry then. But I _did _destroy the Repticore practically by myself! I was awesome, and besides, what's the big deal about cheerleading anyways?" He asked.

"You don't understand! I am this close to being kicked off the team because I'm always late, and I miss practices!" I shouted.

"What? Little miss overachiever here just can't bear to be kicked out of one of her hundreds of activities?" He said sarcasticly. I glared at him angrily. "Hayley, you can't kep getting distracted with all this stuff! Monster hunting takes focus." He said.

I glared at him, and them walked away to change. My clothes were currently covered in monster guts. I hated to say it, but he had a point. I_ really_ hated to admit this, but he was often right. He was a smart guy, But he didn't exactly use his smarts when fighting monsters. He used his "instinct", which I was sure was going to get him killed one day. I just hope it doesn't. I would never admit this out loud, but I think I'm getting a crush on him. I mean, sure he's annoying, big-headed, sometimes rude… did I mention annoying? Sorry, I'm off track. But he can be sweet, protective, and I don't like to admit it, but he's cute. I also don't like to admit this, but without him, I would either be in the hospital, or dead. He's saved me more times than I can count. I never thought, in a million years, that I would _ever_ get a crush on _Jake_. But the more I spent time with him, the more I liked him.

*Ok, snap out of this Hayley. He's your friend, He will always be your friend. _Just _your friend.* I thought to myself. Then I sighed. *But he's so sweet, and who are you kidding? You're in love with Jake Collins…*

I sighed again. Maybe it was just in my head.

an hour later, I had changed out of my ruined clothing and cleaned the monster cages. Jake, Felix, and I were sitting in Troop's HQ, just sitting there, talking. I had already missed cheerleading, go figure, so I didn't have to rush off anywhere. Minutes later, Mr. Stockley walked in to check troopgrid. "No monster activity in the area. Wonderful. Hayley, did you clean out the cages?" he asked me.

"Yeah, just finished about ten minutes ago." I said.

"Great, well why don't you kids head home. I'll call on your watchcoms if theres any trouble." He said to us.

"Awesome, see you later guys." I said as I rushed to get my stuff. Don't get me wrong, I love monster hunting, and I love spending time with Felix and Jake, but I sometimes it all just gets on my nerves, I at least a few hours away from it all. I grabbed my stuff and exited the school. I starred at the dark sky as I walked, Hoping It didn't start pouring until I was home.

Hours later, I was sitting in my room, listening to the pounding of rain outside my window, this was one heck of a storm. I lay in bed, thinking about Jake. I remembered the last conversation we had. Well, more of a shouting match actually. The more I thought about it, the more I couldn't believe how selfish I sounded. I was yelling at him because him destroying the monster meant that I had to spend time cleaning up. I couldn't believe it. He was right. Again. The last thing I remember was laying on my side, staring out my window, wishing the storm would quiet down so I could sleep.

Sorry, it's pretty short... and pretty bad... But hey, It's the first chapter of my first story. And I'm proud of it! Yeahhhh, not really... I know it's bad, but please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, before I start, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. Thanks to black thoroughbred filly, FaithfullyFallen417, reany, SRKPCFan07, TheTroopandGACFan, and of course my dearest friend Alexia. (Just a reminder Al, we're not supposed to comment on our own stories!) I've decided to update the story a little early. I'm glad you all liked it, and thank you for the support! Okie-dokie, here's the next chapter. (:

Chapter 2.

Hayley's POV

The weekend was boring and dark. It rained until late Sunday night. Monday was definitely going to be cold and wet. I hurried to get dressed, eat breakfast, and catch the bus. The bus was uneventful. I sat next to my friend Alex, (Jake was obviously still slightly mad about me yelling at him, and I was way to proud to tell him that I was wrong.) who was carrying on about how the game was canceled. She was mad. Bus ride? Boring. Next was first period. History. I listened to my teacher go on and on about WWII, usually I would be paying attention to this kind of stuff, but today? Well I was still thinking about my fight with Jake.

*Just let it go Hayley!* I told myself. *It's just one silly argument, you argue with him all the time!* True. But now that I realized how selfish I had been, I couldn't just let it go… Luckily, halfway through History, my watchcom went off. It was Felix.

"Hayley! We have a bit of a situation down at HQ. Can you get down here? Like, NOW?" He sounded slightly panicked. I quickly asked the teacher if I could use the restroom and left. Halfway down the hall, I ran into Jake.

"Hayley, did Felix just call you? He said we needed to get to-"

"Jake I heard him." I cut him off.

"Oh… Ok then." He said. We both got into the elevator and headed down to HQ. Jake and I walked over to Felix, who was standing with his mouth open, looking at a smoking power box. He turned around to face us.

"Who left the window open?" he asked, looking at Jake accusingly. I looked at him too. Before we had ran off to try and capture the Repticore, he had been trying to throw a wad of paper through the small window.

"It doesn't matter who did it." He said, sounding very guilty. "What happened?" He asked, though it was very obvious.

"What happened? Jake, you idiot! You left the window open over the weekend! It rained, water came in, and soaked the power box! The power could go out here any second! Which means all the monsters could escape at any second!" I shouted at him. Then I remembered how angry we had both gotten last time I yelled at him, and I calmed down quickly. "Sorry…" I mumbled.

Jake looked slightly shocked by my apology, but he apparently decided to forgive me and quickly turned back to Felix. "Can you fix it?" he asked.

"Maybe, but it may take a while. And with the monsters in here… Well this thing is a ticking time bomb, it could go off at any second." He said as Mr. Stockley walked out of the elevator.

"Ahh, I see you have found the little problem." He said, sounding way too cheerful.

"_little_ problem? Mr Stockley, the monsters could escape any minute, you call that _little_?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Nothing that Felix can't fix." Felix smiled at that. I'm sure he felt good that someone of higher authority than him trusted his abilities. "But, we are going to have to keep someone down here at all times, day and night. We'll need two people for the night shift to wake the other up if they fall asleep."

I looked at them. "Ok, but i'm taking the night shift, there is no way that I'm missing any more cheerleading practices." I said, crossing my arms. Once again I noticed how selfish that sounded. I couldn't help it. I _needed_ to stay on the team!

Felix looked at us. "Ok, and Jake, no offence, but we all know you can't miss any of your classes, you're already behind in math and science. You can take the night shift with Hayley." My eyes widened at that.

"WHAT?" We said simultaniously.

Felix looked at us. "Yeah, I can risk missing my classes, I'm already ahead, unlike Jake, so It'll be fine for me to call in sick for a couple of days while I work on this."

Mr. Stockley looked at all of us. "Great, Felix, why don't you start working now, I'll call the main office and tell them you went home sick. Hayley and Jake, why don't you two get to class. And save your energy, you'll need it so you can stay awake tonight." He smiled and headed off to who-knows-where.

I stood there, staring at Felix and Jake. "Way to go Jake." I said, hitting him lightly on the arm. I smiled, just to let him know I wasn't blaming him for it.

He smiled back. An adorable, heart melting smile that I have come to love. "Why me? I didn't do anything!" He asked, rubbing his arm where I hit him.

"You're the one who left the window open." I blamed him.

"Well Felix was the last one to leave HQ, he should have checked." Jake said to me.

"First of all, don't drag me into this. Second, I didn't check because the window wasn't supposed to be opened in the first place! And third, you opened it Jake." He said to Jake.

I smirked. "Two against one Jake, we win." I said. Jake grumbled something that I couldn't understand as he headed back to the elevator. I watched him until the elevator doors closed, then I turned back to Felix. "I'll see you later Felix, good luck."

"Thanks Hayley. You should head to class. I'll have this baby up and running in no time." he said, uncertainly. "I think..."

"Ok, bye Felix." I said as I walked into the elevator. I stood in the elevator, even after it reached the storage closet. What was I getting myself into?

The rest of my day was very uneventful. I took a a quiz, ate lunch, took another quiz, and then went to cheerleading. I wasn't surprised that I couldn't concentrate. Roxanne yelled at me. "Of course, You miss most of the practice, are late to the rest, and then when you actually get here on time, you aren't concentrating! I am going to give you one more chance, if you can't concentrate tomorrow, you're off the team!" I looked at her.

"Sorry Roxanne, I just have a lot on my mind." I said as I walked back towards the other girls.

She glared at me. "Get your act together Steele. Remember, one more chance." she said as she walked back to the others. Somehow, I managed to finish cheerleading practice without dropping anyone. I quickly changed and started walking home.

Halfway there, I saw Jake out on the street, riding his skateboard. I have to say, he's really good. I guess he saw me, because as he was waving at me (and not watching where he was going.) he ran into a light pole. *Ouch...* I thought as I ran over to him. "Jake! Are you ok?"

He looked up at me. "Hayley, I've been bitten by monsters, dropped, and thrown into trees. I think I can handle one small fall." I laughed as I held out my hand to pull him up. He grabbed it, and a warm feeling spread through my fingers. I pulled him up. Only after he said thanks, I realized how close we were standing, and that I was still holding his hand. Jake's face was less than a foot away from mine. I looked at our hands, and quickly let go.

"Well, I'll... I guess I'll see you tonight." I said slowly as I took a step back.

"Yeah, see you later." He said, getting back on his skateboard. I walked away, smiling. I suddenly realized that staying at HQ overnight with him would probably not be that bad.

Ok, well how did you guys like that? Good? Great? Bad? Horrible? personally, I think it was better than the first. Definitely longer. I really hope you guys like it! I'm thinking of posting another Troop fanfic! I already have the idea. Hoping to get it up soon! Thnks to everyone! Please R&R! (And Alexia, please stick to reading, and not commenting, thanks sister/friend!)

Alexia's Comment:

Okie, I have decided to put my own lovely little spot at the bottom of each chapter. I feel that my thoughts are very important... Well, to me and Carter anyways. Car, I absolutely LOOVVERS the story, even more cuz you added my name in this one. (Check paragraph one, I'm Alex!) Also because I suggested the part about skateboarding, you know I love it Carter. SKateboarding and the story. ;) Please R&R! (Even though Carter already said it, I feel that I need to repeat. :D)


	3. Chapter 3

Power Out

Ok, third chapter is up and posted! Just a small note before I begin, I have just been reminded (rather rudely of course) by my older brother Blake, that the Troop HQ is supposed to be underground, and therefore has no windows. Well you know what Blake? This is my story and I do what I like with it! Why the heck are you reading my stories anyways? But hey, guess what Blake? Our basement is mostly underground, and it has windows! Granted, very small ones near the ceiling, but windows still the same! Anyways, sorry about that one tiny inaccurate detail. Alrighy, here's my story.

*Disclaimer: If I owned the Troop, do you really think I would be writing fan fiction stories about it? No? Good, cuz sadly, I don't… If I did, this would _definitely _be one of the episodes.*

Chapter 3:

Guess what? Still Hayley's POV…

After packing what I figured I would need that night, a blanket (You know, without the power, there's no heat down there), a couple of flashlights, some batteries, some snacks, and a bottle of water, I was walking towards the school. Mr. Stockley sent a message to both mine and Jake's parents, telling them we were invited to some camp for two days, so we were good. I looked around. I guessed that people seeing a girl carrying a bag and heading to the school in the middle of the night was going to raise a few eyebrows, so I walked quickly and quietly. After reaching the school and heading into HQ, I quickly assessed the situation, apparently, the power had gone out once of twice, and a few of the monsters were still roaming around HQ. Most of the ones still out were rather harmless, but it still made me uneasy. I quickly teamed up with Jake and Felix to get the rest of the monsters back into the cells.

"Well, that was fun." Felix said, walking back towards the power box. His tools were scattered around it, and a couple of wires were sticking out. "Ok, while you guys are watching the monsters, do not, under any circumstances, touch this. I have it pretty stable for now, but it still needs some work. The power may go out during the night, but it will come back on in about twenty minutes. Most of the monsters should stay asleep, so you don't have much to worry about. You guys bring flashlights?" He asked. Jake and I nodded. "Good, you're going to need them... Anyways, try to stay awake, but if you can't just sleep in shifts. I'll be back around six to keep working."

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow Felix." I said as he headed towards the elevator. I set my bag down and waved goodbye. I grabbed my blaster and went over to target practice. Only an hour later, I was sick of it. I glanced at my watch. It was only nine. I started towards my bag, and I was halfway there, then the power went out. "Aww, crap..." I mumbled as I reached for my bag to pull out a flashlight. I flicked it on, turned around, and screamed. A hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shut up Hayley! You'll wake the monsters!" Jake's voice whispered out of the darkness. I ripped his hand off my mouth and stared at him.

"What the heck was that? You dont need to sneak up on me like that!" I whisper/yelled at him.

"Sorry! I dropped my flashlight somewhere and I can't find it. Can I borrow one of yours?" I groaned at his stupidity. Of course, it was cute stupidity, but stupid none the less. I reached down and grabbed the other flashlight out of my bag. I had expected Jake to do something dumb like this, so I came prepared. I handed him the extra flashlight I had brought. I figured that quite a few of the monsters were up by now, so we each grabbed a blaster and headed out to catch them.

Five hours later, after all the monsters were safely in their cells, I sat on the ground under my blanket. I was right, absolutey no heat down here. Jake cam into the room a few minutes later, shivering. I felt bad seeing him like that. "Umm, Jake?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little."

I lifted the side of the blanket. He gave me a look that I think said "thank you." But I was never sure with him. I cuddled closer to him, forgeting the fact that we were supposed to be "just friends." He looked a bit startled by this, but he let me lean my head on his shoulder. We spent the next hour or so just talking. It was nice. Just being close to him. listening to him talk about a new comic that he was working on or something. After a little while, I closed my eyes. I liked this. I've never felt this safe just sitting next to someone. It felt... right. I'm not sure if Jake felt the same way, but I would figure that out in a couple of hours.

About four and a half hours later, I woke up, feeling strangely warm and comfortable. I blinked a few times and looked around. I was in HQ. I was laying on the ground, my arms wrapped around somthing. I slowly shook my head, and tried to remember the dream I had been having. No luck. But what I did remember was that it had something to do with Jake, I'm not sure if that was a good or a bad thing. I looked to my side. There was Jake, just lying there. I'll admit, when I realized that Jake was the thing I had my arms wrapped around, and that I was sleeping with him, I was shocked. I immediately started to blush, even though there was nobody there. I let go of him pretty quickly. After that, he woke up.

I had already moved away from him, to spare him the embarassement of realizing I had fallen asleep in his arms. But he knew, he had fallen asleep after me last night, or this moring I should say. It was six forty one. Felix would be here soon. I must have been moving without me realizing it, because in a second I was sitting next to Jake again, our backs leaning against the wall. He put his arm around my shoulder. I realized that I was shivering. If possible, it was even colder now than it had been last night.

What happened next happened so fast I wasn't even sure if it had actually happened. I looked at Jake, he looked at me. I was going to say something, but completely forgot. I was staring into his gorgeous brown eyes. I could tell he was equally lost in mine. We leaned slowly leaned closer, closer, closer... Our lips were less than millimeters apart when, what do you know, Felix walked out of the elevator. Jake and I shot away from each other faster than I knew was possible.

Felix paused. "Was I interrupting something?" He asked.

"Yes."

"No." I said at the exact same moment Jake said yes.

"I mean, no." Jake corrected, glancing at me. I blushed and pushed past them to grab my bag. "See you later..." I called to them as I stepped into the elevator. "Have fun with your techy stuff Felix." I said as the elevator doors closed. I leaned back against the wall. "What the heck just happened?" I asked myself, touching my lips where Jake's had almost been. I didn't know. And I also didn't know, whether I was excited, or nervous about another night in HQ with Jake.

Ok people? How was that? I honestly liked this chapter very much, but what do you think? Fail? Win? These are the questions that I simply NEED to be answered! But that's what the reviews are for! Anyways, I'm planning to only do one more chapter with this story, then I'll have officially finished my first fanfiction! Yay! But my dear friend Alexia says that I should continue the story, make it like, a ten-shot? Uh, no thanks Al! What do you think? Make it longer? or continue with the one more chapter I have planned. Just a warning, if I do have to stretch it into ten chapters, the chapters will probably be short and rushed. Think about that. Anyways, R&R people!

Alexia's Comment:

Hmmmm... ALEXY LIKEY! lol, no really Car, this story is great! But tons of spelling mistakes! I'm glad I got to edit this first, you would have sounded like a kindergardener! Hahaha, But really, dis is my fave chapter of the story, no Joke, can't wait for the last chapter! And even though I like the ten chap. idea, I really dont like the "short and rushed" idea, so i'm voting for the four chapters only option! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Power Out

Ok people! Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! CHAPTA FOUR! Here is the fourth (and possibly final, you'll see ay the end.) chapter of my story! Alright, before I start, I just need to address one of my reviews before I start:

Actor of the future: ok, well this is my first kiss scene, so don't kill me if it's not good. ;) And I'm really bad at writing from a guy's point of view, so maybe I will, and maybe I won't write from his POV. It's a possibility. And, I think I will add an injury in this story. Thanks for the ideas. I'm so glad that you like the story.

Shamrock17: Thank you for saying that, my brother is very obnoxious at times… Well all the time. Glad you like the story.

I want to give a little shout-out to my friend Callie for some of the ideas in this chapter. Cal, you rock, thanks for all the help and support! I based the last conversation between Jake and Felix on that conversation that you and I had after you kissed your boyfriend for the first time. Dude, so funny. Clueless Kiwi! Ha-ha, sorry, Inside joke…

*Disclaimer: Ok, I hate this fact, but I do not, in any way, own the Troop. Even though I am saving up my money, penny by penny, I am nowhere near purchasing it. Buuuuut, in case anyone wants to get me an early birthday present, I think you know what I want. Wink, wink.*

Chapter 4:

Hayley's POV (surprised?)

Jake and I didn't talk much for the rest of the day. I guessed it was because of the almost-but-not-quite kiss last night. I didn't realize that last night would make us this nervous around each other. It was almost funny. Almost… not quite. Lunch was _very _awkward. Jake and I kept looking at each other, but neither of us said anything. Felix kept asking what was going on, but neither of us would answer.

Finally the day was over. Cheerleading was ok. Roxanne didn't kick me off the team, so I guess I did fine.

Hours later, I stood in HQ with Jake. It was 10:08. I sat by troopgrid, looking through my bag to see if I had brought my granola bars. I didn't. We spent a couple of uneventful hours just sitting under the blanket and talking, taking lots of care to avoid bringing up the awkwardness of last night. By 12:30, we had ran out of topics to talk about, so I just cuddled closer to him and rested my head on is shoulder.

"Hayley?" He said. I lifted my head off his shoulder. Our faces were only inches away. Again. He started leaning closer. I did too. He had just softly pressed his lips against mine, when, of course, the power went out. "You have _got _to be kidding me." Jake said. I laughed.

"Come on Jake." I said as I held out my hand to pull him up. Once again, that warm feeling in my fingers returned.

After a couple of hours, we were down to the last monster that had escaped. That stupid locht.

Jake and I were looking all over for at least half an hour. When was this stupid electricity coming back on? I shined my flashlight all around the weapons room, looking carefully for any sign of the locht. Without any warning, something hit me on the back of the head. Hard. All I felt then, was a sharp pain, and the floor as I collapsed into unconsciousness.

Jake's POV (You can't really expect me to write from Hayley's POV now can you? She's unconscious.)

I heard a crash, a scream, and a thud coming from the weapons room. Something told me that Hayley had found the locht. That was good, but considering the scream I just heard, Hayley was hurt. Or worse. I didn't want to think about the second possibility.

I ran towards the weapons room. When I got there, I understood what happened. The locht had knocked Hayley out by hitting her in the back of the head. I raised my blaster and shot at it. Seriously? We spend two hours looking for this thing, and then I take it out with one shot? This is a really messed up world that we live in. I ran over to Hayley. I could feel her pulse, good. She was breathing, also good. She was unconscious… not the best, but she was alive. I picked her up and carried her to a seat. Just then, the power came back on. Seriously? This couldn't have happened, like, fifteen minutes ago? I decided to leave Hayley for just a few seconds so I could drag the locht into it's cell.

Ten minutes later, I came back. Hayley was still unconscious. I got her some ice for her head. About twenty minutes later, she woke up. "Hayley? Are you ok?" I asked her. She groaned.

"I think so…" she mumbled. She blinked a few times. I handed her the ice I had gotten for her. She smiled. "Thanks Jake." She said. I'll admit, even when she was hurt, she looked beautiful. I gently brushed her hair out of her face. She blushed.

She stood up, and then, without any warning, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine. I was shocked at first, and she apparently took that as a why-the-heck-are-you-kissing-me,-I-only-like-you-as-a-friend sign. She pulled away, looking surprised and sad. But I didn't mean it like that. I loved her, I really did. I was just shocked that she was actually kissing me. The girl that I had had a crush on since I joined the Troop was kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me. She smiled as she kissed me again. The first kiss had been gentle and sweet, this kiss was passionate. She ran her fingers through my hair. I ran my tongue across her lips. She opened her mouth, and I pressed my tongue into her mouth. I held her tighter, and she grabbed my face, pressing her face against mine. After a few minutes, we pulled apart. I was speechless.

"Wow… that was… wow." I laughed.

"I agree." I said as I kissed her again.

We spent the rest of the night under the blanket, talking, and very often, kissing. Hayley Steele was officially my girlfriend. I liked saying that.

~7:10am~

Hayley, Felix and I stood by the elevator. She was heading home because she had a headache, I was going to stay for a while longer to help Felix clean up.

"I'll see you later guys." Hayley said as she picked up her bag.

I smiled at her. "Ok, I'll stop by later to see if you're feeling better." That made her smile too.

"Thanks." she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a quick kiss. Felix stared at us with wide eyes. "Bye guys!" she said as the elevator doors closed.

Felix pointed from me, to the elevator. "Wha- Did I miss something here?" I smirked.

"And you said I could never get a girl."

Ok, I think this was one of my favorite chapters. And yes, I said the exact same thing that Felix said when I saw my friend Callie kissing her guy. Callie said the exact same thing as Jake, except she didn't say "girl", she said "guy". Super funny. I can't believe that we're finally done! Thanks so much to my loyal reviewers, and thanks so much to my amazing editing/ideas team. Alexie, Marta, Jeanie, and Callie. I know that Alexie did most of the work, but you girls gave me some super ideas too! Jeanie especially, you helped me write an amazing kiss scene. And Marta, thank you so freakin' much for the support. Girls, you all rock my socks. And reviewers, well, I wouldn't be doing this if you didn't exist. You guys are the whole reason I write stories, and I'm so glad to finally finish my first story! Well, please R/R!

Alexie's Comment:

LOL, ok, I changed my mind, _this _is my fave chapter! I can't believe our first story is over! It has been so much fun working with you on this, I really hope that we can keep working together. I absolutely love you Carter, and I absolutely love working with you. You are the best friend that I could ever wish for, and I'm so sad that we aren't going to be working on this story anymore. *tears up* It was very well written, and If I may say so myself, very well edited. (Ok, not very well, I missed a lot of grammar. ) But I still think that you are the best writer here, and I'm not just saying that cuz you know where I live *laughs nervously* Ha-ha, JK girly. Love ya!

(Hey Alexie? It isn't a goodbye letter, We're still gunna write more stories! Silly gurl! Ok, now that the sappy messages are finished, let me just say one thing… WE FINISHED OUR FIRST STORY! CUE THE DANCE CLUB MUSIC! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! *trips and falls*

Alexie: Oh, smooth way to end your first story.

Carter: Oh come on! You know I'm a klutz.

Alexie: Yeah, I also know that my uncle can eat twelve hot dogs in one sitting, but I never ask him to show me.

Carter: you know what Alexie? Just shut up. Help me, and then shut up. Ok? Is that really too much to ask?

Alexia: *giggle* Yes, yes it is.

Carter: *death glare*

Alexie: *screams and runs*

Carter: Always works. *smiles*

Alexie (from under her bed): does not! *trembles*

Carter (mubling): do too.

Alexie: *crawls out from under bed* do not!

Carter: do too.

Alexie: do not.

Felix: do too.

Carter: Felix? What are you doing in our end of story argument?

Felix: Looking for monsters, what else?

Alexie: You're looking for monsters on a website?

Felix: Do you have a problem with that? *aims blaster*

Both girls: *gulp* NO!

Felix: *smirk* That's what I thought.

Carter: Ok reviewers, we seem to have entered a hostage situaton here, so why don't you just press that little button at the bottom of the page. You know, that littlw cute one with the yellow speech bubble? Yeah, he's getting lonely.


End file.
